Ouran Heartss
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi embrk on a new adventure, but where oh where are they going to end up this time? Definite Pairings: KyouyaHaruhi SoraKairi OR RikuKairi OR RikuSora... Rated T for violence and mild adult themes. ENJOY


Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in AGES, but I can't think of what to do next! I'M SO SORRY!

BUT you're all in luck! I've finally finished writing a book (called Vampiric Codes, and if you want to know more about it, which I'm sure you won't, because you want it to go on the shelves before actually hearing anything about it, but if you do, just tell me and I'll put it up on the next chapter of this new story), and I just came back from the Manifest (Melbourne ANIme FESTival) and I have SO MUCH NEW INSPIRATION that I'm going to TRY and finish ANOTHER STORY! ZOMG!

Lol well, ye, this story was inspired by the people who dressed up as Sora, Riku and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts at the Manifest, and I want to say I LOVED YOUR COSTUMES! I also got my inspiration from the people who dressed up as Hunny-Senpai and his bunny rabbit (I LOST MY VOICE!) and I wanna give a HUGE CONGRATULATIONS to their WONDERFUL COSTUMES! (I'm going to the Manifest again tomorrow, so I'm gonna take photos – more about that later lol).

Okay, here's the story. I'll just tell you about what I think might happen.

Sora, Riku and Kairi are travelling with Goofy, Donald and Mickey again (but they're not in this fic) and they end up in the world... did you guess? YES YOU DID! OURAN HIGH! ZOMG

Lol sorry, I'm hyper now :P I got super-excited about the manifest today that I actually woke up at 8 – an un-natural phenomenon for someone who doesn't like to wake up for about 14 hours, especially on a Saturday.

(I have a question... does anyone know if Sora had his keyblade at the end of the second game?)

Anyway, yeah, here's the story. I hope you enjoy.

---

As usual, the pairing will be Kyouya-Haruhi, with a TWIST!

Oh, and I might be writing another fic along with this, because my mum gave me an idea :P heehee, watch out for my other fic called 'Mother' )

OKAY, AS I WAS SAYING...

The pairing will definitely be Kyouya-Haruhi, and I might have Sora and Kairi... or Sora and Riku... (I'm in a YAOI mood now...) I don't know yet, so I'll ask if you guys can help.

I'll stop the authors note now, coz it's about half a page. Okay, here's the story!

---

Ouran Hearts (I know, it's lame, but you try making a name up in 5 seconds!)

---

Chapter 1

---

She lay on the sand, looking up into the bright blue sky. It was a beautiful sight, especially since recent events with the heartless, Ansem and the Organization 13.

A strand of red hair flew into her eyes and she brushed it away slowly. The breeze felt lovely. She didn't want to move at all. It was such a lovely day...

"Hey, Kairi," Sora slumped down onto the sand beside her, making the sand fly from beneath his bottom and onto her face. She sat up quickly and spat out the sand from her mouth and glared evilly at the laughing Sora. "Sorry," he chuckled.

She sighed.

"What's up?" he asked, flopping on his back.

She eyed him up and down. He hadn't changed. His eyes were still the same colour, his hair was still the same style, his skin was still patched up with bruises and scratches from the fights he'd acquired from his past battles with the heartless. The only few differences in him was the black clothes he'd gotten on the journey and his height.

Kairi lay back down onto the cold sand and peered up at the cloudless sky. She missed it when they were able to just sit down and talk.

"Nothing," she said. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I've been looking for Riku. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I saw him with Selphie and Wakka." She laughed at his expression. "I'm sure they're just training or something."

For the next 5 minutes, they stay quiet, looking up into the beautiful, crystal clear sky.

"I missed you," Kairi said randomly. But Sora understood what she was talking about. "I don't know what happened... I was alone for a long time, and by the time I knew it, about half a year was gone," she said, referring to the time when her heart was taken from her because she was a Princess of Heart. "And then, you took your life... When I saved you and you left to continue your journey, I missed you and Riku terribly. And then..." She remembered the night she said goodbye to him and arrived back on her home-island. "I'll never forget the hurt...

"It's still too good to be true," she said and laughed weakly. "I still can't believe a whole 2 years have gone. It feels like only yesterday when I thought you and Riku were both dead."

Sora sat up and stared down at her. "I'm here now," he said warmly. "And I promise you – no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I'll be with you to the end..."

She smiled up at his face as she sat up and hugged him. Suddenly, her voice broke the silence in his ear as she sang a slow song.

"_Hold on to what you believe. I will always be your friend. I know who you are inside. I am with you till the end. Never far behind. I am standing in the distance. You can take your time. And I will be here waiting. Never far behind._"

That made the two of them smile. "Do you remember that song?" she asked. He nodded into her shoulder. "You sang it to me when I arrived. So you best keep your promise." She pushed him off and laughed as his head made a print in the sand beneath him. Then, suddenly, she sat above him and peered deeply into his eyes. "Because if you don't, I might just have to hurt someone."

He laughed. "Don't forget I was the one who defeated all the heartless."

"With my help," she reminded him, rolling off him and standing, brushing sand off her dress. "Sora, don't promise me safety. Promise me something else."

He looked up at her as he sat. "Anything," he said.

"Promise me you'll be there for me if I ever get into any trouble. Like before." She tapped her nose. "But remember – don't take too much time."

He raised an eyebrow. "But the song said _you can take your time,_ remember?" he smirked. She giggled.

"I know," she said as she walked away. "But that's just a song. That song goes to you when you haven't got friends and are trying to fit into some crowd. What I'm saying is that if we ever get into trouble, don't take _too_ much time."

And then she was off.

---

Lol

HOW WAS THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER??

Tamaki: What about me?!

Ammii: Tama-Chan, stop being a big-headed spoil-sport. Besides, didn't you hear me at the start? You aren't going to end up with Haruhi anyway. I don't see why there's any use for you in this story anyway.

Tamaki: HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH CRUEL THINGS?!

Ammii: I say cruel things to my friends –queue laugh–

Tamaki: grumble grumble grumble

Kyouya: Well, I agree with Tamaki for once – where are we?

Ammii: Oh, come on, Kyo-chan, isn't it obvious? YOU GUYS ARE THE LEADING CHARACTERS OF MY NEXT CHAPTER!

Kyouya: (oh, well, duh...)

–enter Ammii's best friend, Jamal–

Ammii: ZOMG! –jump up, hug Jammii and twirl around in a circle– Jammii, what on Earth are you doing here? I thought your mum hated me so she wouldn't let you see me.

Jammii: I have _connections_. Actually, I don't really know what I'm doing here... Where am I anyway?

Ammii: Well, you know how there's Elmo's world? Well... THIS IS AMMII'S FANFIC WORLD! ZOMG

Jammii: Uh, right... it's all... pink...

Ammii: Pink is cool! Don't bag the pink-ness!

Jammii: Whatever. How do I get out of here?

Ammii: Back door, take a right at the second block.

Jammii: Right... hope you enjoyed the manifest, by the way. Tell me all about it!

Ammii: OMG, you missed out on the most wonderful experience ever! There was a cosplay competition and I lost my voice and there was drummers and food and a merchandise shop and—

Kyouya: –cough–

Ammii: Oh, right... I'll tell you later. I have to go back to writing my story. I'll call you.

Jammii: Okay. See ya.

Ammii: And tell your mum I said 'hello'! –grin–

Jammii: bitch –laugh–exit–

Ammii: Sorry about that interruption! Now, where was I...? Um... oh right: HOW WAS THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER?! Did everyone like it? I hope so! As I was saying before, the Host Club will be entering in the next chapter (I think) and then I might add Riku in chapter 3. So, yeah, I'll start writing the next chapter now. Bye-za! WONG! O.o


End file.
